


Family is all we have in the end

by Philomena85



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Implied Character Death, Mycroft trying to protect his little brother, Revenge, The Lying Detective aftermath, s4, sherlock has low self-esteem
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 23:27:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14412780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philomena85/pseuds/Philomena85
Summary: Am Ende bleibt uns nur die Familie. Und sie zu beschützen ist die wichtigste Aufgabe, die uns zufallen kann. Das sieht auch Mycroft Holmes so. (Staffel 4, Episode 2)





	Family is all we have in the end

Träge wandte sich Sherlock zu seinem Wecker um – halb zehn abends. Auch ohne die Kenntnis der genauen Uhrzeit wäre ihm sofort klar gewesen, dass die schweren Schritte auf den hölzernen Treppenstufen nur zu seinem Bruder gehören konnten. Wenn es einen Menschen gab, den er heute nicht mehr ertragen konnte, dann eben jenen, der gerade die Tür zur Küche geöffnet hatte und gemäßigten Schrittes den Flur hinunterging.

 

„Verpiss dich!“

 

„Dir auch einen guten Abend, Sherlock.“

 

„Ich will jetzt schlafen. Ihr besteht doch immer alle darauf, dass ich mehr schlafe.“

 

Demonstrativ zog er sich die Decke so weit über den Kopf, dass nur noch einige wenige Locken daraus hervorlugten.

 

„Du kannst schlafen, wenn wir geklärt haben, wie es weitergeht.“

 

Sherlock setzte sich ruckartig auf, den Blick mit einer beängstigenden Intensität auf seinen Bruder gerichtet.

 

„Ich habe zugestimmt, dass hier ständig irgendwelche Leute ein- und ausgehen, ich habe sogar zugelassen, dass ihr in meinen privaten Sachen herumwühlt und mich zu regelmäßigen Drogentests zwingt und jetzt willst du mich trotzdem in die Entzugsklinik schicken? Vergiss es Mycroft, nur über meine Leiche.“

 

„Genau das ist der springende Punkt.“

 

Selbst der Consulting Detective konnte nun nicht mehr folgen und starrte sein Gegenüber ratlos an.

 

„Du wärst beinahe gestorben. _Seinetwegen_.“

 

„Halt John da raus.“

 

Sherlock wandte sich ab, wollte nicht, dass sein Bruder die Emotionen, die ihn bei der Nennung des Namens schlagartig überkamen, direkt an seinem Blick ablesen konnte.

 

„Das kann und werde ich nicht tun“, erklärte Mycroft. „Detective Inspector Lestrade hat die Videoaufnahmen aus der Leichenhalle sicherstellen und auswerten lassen, für eine Anklage fehlt es jetzt nur noch an deiner Aussage.“

 

„Ich werde aber nicht aussagen. John hat Recht. Ich habe seine Frau getötet, seine Wut und sein Wunsch nach Wiedergutmachung sind mehr als gerechtfertigt.“

 

„Sherlock, hör auf damit!“

 

Der Dunkelhaarige ließ sich ohne jeden Widerstand von seinem Bruder an den Schultern packen und schütteln wie eine alte Stoffpuppe.

 

„Komm endlich wieder zur Besinnung und trag deinen Teil dazu bei, dass wir dieses Problem aus der Welt schaffen können! Und Herrgott nochmal, du musst aufhören, dich so gehen zu lassen! Sieh dich doch nur an!“

 

„Lass mich allein.“

 

Der Regierungsbeamte seufzte, öffnete seine Aktentasche und legte ein eng beschriebenes Blatt Papier auf den Nachttisch des Jüngeren.

 

„Ich habe alles vorbereitet, du musst nur noch unterschreiben.“

 

„Darauf kannst du lange warten...“

 

„Im Gegenteil, ich gehe davon aus, dass ich morgen deine Unterschrift unter der Anzeige finde, wenn ich nach dir sehe.“

 

„Du bist morgen nicht hier, John ist mit Babysitten dran.“

 

Mycroft schnaubte ungläubig.

 

„Nein Sherlock, ganz sicher nicht.“

 

Nachdem der Regierungsbeamte ohne ein weiteres Wort die Wohnung verlassen hatte, starrte Sherlock noch lange auf das Blatt Papier auf seinem Nachttisch. Argwöhnisch, als sei es vergiftet. Eigentlich hatte er Mycroft mit seiner Aussage, dass John morgen käme, nur provozieren wollen, ihm zu verstehen geben, dass er, obwohl Familienmitglied, nicht erwünscht sei, ganz im Gegensatz zu dem Mann, der ihn geschlagen hatte. Andererseits hatte er aber insgeheim auch gehofft, dass Mycroft sich in irgendeiner Weise dazu äußern würde, wie es John ging, was er jetzt gerade tat und ob er vielleicht – nur vielleicht – nach ihm gefragt hatte. Dass sein einstiger Freund ihn nicht besuchen würde – nicht einmal in seiner Funktion als Arzt, und sei es nur, um eine Urinprobe für den Drogentest einzufordern – war ihm durchaus klar. Nach allem, was zwischen ihnen geschehen war, konnte er es ihm nicht verdenken, dass es John nicht mehr möglich war, dem Mann in die Augen zu sehen, der ihn zum Witwer und seine Tochter zur Halbwaise gemacht hatte. Die Schläge und Tritte, die Sherlock dafür hatte einstecken müssen, konnten diesen Verlust nicht einmal ansatzweise ausgleichen. John nun dafür gerichtlich zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen war einfach absurd.

 

Lestrade schien das ähnlich zu sehen, hatte er doch bei seinen Besuchen in den letzten Tagen nicht ein Wort über das Thema verloren, obwohl die Prellungen in Sherlocks Gesicht zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch mehr als deutlich zu sehen gewesen waren. Der Detective Inspector kannte Johns Version der Geschichte und dass er nicht darauf bestand, sie noch einmal aus Sherlocks Sicht zu hören, bestärkte ihn nur in seiner Überzeugung, dass er selbst derjenige gewesen war, der dieses Unglück verursacht und somit verdient hatte, was ihm widerfahren war. Wie konnte ausgerechnet Mycroft so verblendet sein, die ganze Situation anders zu interpretieren?

 

Nun griff der Consulting Detective doch nach dem Schriftstück, das sein Bruder ihm hingelegt hatte. Nach einigen allgemeinen Angaben folgte sogleich die eigentliche 'Aussage', die mit einer kurzen Zusammenfassung darüber begann, wie Culverton Smith ihn und John in die Leichenhalle geführt und kurz darauf Faith Smith auf die von Sherlock versandte Textnachricht hin ebenfalls dort erschien. Dessen wahnhafte Reaktion darauf, dass es sich bei ihr nicht um die Frau handelte, die er erwartet hatte, wurde in dem Bericht geflissentlich ignoriert, sein vorangegangener Drogenkonsum zumindest arg heruntergespielt. Besondere Betonung fand hingegen seine Überzeugung, Smith habe ein Skalpell in der Hand gehalten und er sich seinerseits nur mit einem solchen bewaffnet, um sich im Ernstfall verteidigen zu können. Nur wenig später sei ihm jenes von John Watson abgenommen worden, der in der Folge begonnen habe, auf ihn einzuschlagen, obwohl er selbst keinerlei Widerstand geleistet habe.

 

Sherlock legte das Blatt Papier beiseite. Er hatte nur einen kurzen Blick auf den nächsten Absatz geworfen, der haarklein die Verletzungen beschrieb, die John ihm zugefügt hatte. Er konnte keine weitere Silbe dieses Berichts lesen, wollte das alles nicht noch einmal durchleben. Sofort schossen seine Gedanken zu der losen Badezimmerfliese direkt unterhalb des Waschbeckens, hinter der sich ein zweites Spritzbesteck als Ersatz für jenes, das er seinem Bruder hatte aushändigen müssen, und eine Dosis Morphin befanden, die ausgereicht hätte, um ihn für mehrere Tage in einen Zustand tiefer geistiger Ruhe zu versetzen, wie er ihn jetzt sehnlichst herbeiwünschte – oder ihn auf der Stelle zu töten. Er war sich nicht sicher, welche Variante er momentan bevorzugte.

 

Als er sich umdrehte, schoss ein stechender Schmerz durch seine Seite und ließ ihn zusammenzucken. Sein Körper schrie geradezu nach der betäubenden Wirkung des Morphins, aber genau diese würde er sich nun konsequent versagen – was waren schon drei gebrochene Rippen im Vergleich zum Verlust eines geliebten Menschen? Es würde Mary nicht zurückbringen und auch seine Freundschaft zu John nicht wieder herstellen können, aber er würde Abbitte leisten für das, was geschehen war – und wenn es den Rest seines Lebens dauern würde.

 

*

 

Begleitet von einem unterdrückten Stöhnen drehte Sherlock sich am darauffolgenden Morgen zum Nachttisch um und angelte nach seinem Smartphone, dessen Benachrichtigungston ihn aus seinem unruhigen Schlaf gerissen hatte.

 

„ _Hast du unterschrieben?“_

 

Er hatte noch immer nicht sonderlich viel Kraft in den Armen, aber sie genügte, um das Telefon an der Wand zerschellen zu lassen. Die erloschene Displaybeleuchtung ließ ihn hoffen, dass er nun endlich von unerwünschten Kontaktaufnahmen verschont bleiben würde.

 

Nur eine knappe Stunde später erklangen jedoch wieder die vertrauten Schritte auf der Treppe und Sherlock dachte kurz über mögliche Fluchtwege nach. Was das betraf war sein Schlafzimmer jedoch denkbar ungünstig gelegen, sodass er sich höchstens noch ins Bad flüchten konnte, aber wie er Mycroft kannte, würde jener notfalls so lange vor der Tür stehen bleiben, bis er irgendwann wieder herauskam.

 

Er konnte die Anwesenheit seines Bruders jetzt nicht ertragen, sein ständiges Drängen, John vor Gericht zu bringen, nicht mehr hören. Und er brauchte niemanden, der ihm sagte, was er ohnehin wusste – dass er die Menschen, die ihm nahestanden, ins Unglück stürzte. Nur zu gerne hätte er sich von alledem losgesagt, hätte den Kontakt zu den ihm Nahestehenden abgebrochen und sich einzig und allein seiner Arbeit gewidmet. Die Einsamkeit war ihm schon früher ein treuer Freund gewesen, warum sollte sie es nicht wieder werden? Die Frage war nur, wie er das bewerkstelligen sollte, wenn ihn alle bedrängten. Alle – bis auf einen. Den einen, der – zu Recht – von sich aus jeden Kontakt zu Sherlock abgebrochen hatte und ihn mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit auch nicht wieder aufnehmen würde.

 

Die personifizierte Britische Regierung erschien, auf den üblichen Regenschirm gestützt, in der Schlafzimmertür.

 

„Ich hatte dir doch schon so oft gesagt, dass du dein Telefon angesch...oh.“

 

Der Ältere griff mit spitzen Fingern nach dem zerstörten Smartphone und ließ es unauffällig in die Tasche seines Jacketts gleiten. Wer konnte schon wissen, welche Daten sich noch darauf befinden mochten. Er warf einen Blick auf seinen Bruder, der noch immer unbeweglich in seinem Bett lag und an die Decke starrte und nahm das Schriftstück an sich, auf dessen gepunkteter Linie am unteren Seitenrand sich nach wie vor keine Unterschrift fand.

 

„Ich wünschte, du hättest dich anders entschieden, Bruderherz.“

 

„Ich kann John nicht anzeigen. Siehst du nicht, was ich ihm alles angetan habe? Ich habe ihm seine Familie genommen, die Frau, die er geliebt hat, die Mutter seiner Tochter!“

 

„Eine Spionin und Mörderin, die auf dich geschossen hat.“

 

„Na und? Sie hatte einen guten Grund.“

 

„So wie John einen guten Grund hatte, dich beinahe totzuschlagen?“

 

„Natürlich hatte er den“, murmelte Sherlock, „Er hatte jedes Recht dazu und ich manchmal wünsche ich mir, er wäre erfolgreicher gewesen.“

 

„Sherlock!“

 

„Warum tust du so, als wäre das alles Johns Schuld?“

 

„Weil es seine Schuld _ist_!

 

„Das ist es nicht. Ich habe ihn provoziert, ihn und alle anderen. Wenn ich Vivian Norbory nicht lächerlich gemacht hätte, würde Mary noch leben und...“

 

„Und du glaubst, das gibt John Watson das Recht, so mit dir umzuspringen? Noch dazu in deinem Zustand?“

 

„Er hat jedes Recht dazu. Ich habe es nicht besser verdient.“

 

Zum wohl ersten Mal in seinem Leben fehlten Mycroft Holmes die Worte. Selbst vor dem Hintergrund des noch andauernden Drogenentzugs war es ihm unbegreiflich, was seinen kleinen Bruder dazu bewegte, so etwas zu sagen, ja, es überhaupt nur zu denken. Was war wirklich zwischen den beiden Mitbewohnern vorgefallen, dass Sherlock sich nun wie ein Häufchen Elend in seinem Bett verkroch und sich für etwas die Schuld gab, das nicht in seiner Verantwortung lag? Zugegeben, der Detektiv konnte manchmal unausstehlich sein und Mycroft konnte für jeden Verständnis aufbringen, dem deshalb hin und wieder der Kragen platzte – ihm ging es schließlich oft nicht anders. Dennoch hatten Sherlocks überbordendes Selbstbewusstsein und das Beherrschen gleich mehrerer Kampfsportarten ihn bisher immer davor beschützt, sowohl körperlich als auch psychisch Schaden zu nehmen – wenn man die Ereignisse in Serbien einmal außer Acht ließ, die Mycroft noch immer mit Scham darüber erfüllten, dass er nicht früh genug eingeschritten war um seinen kleinen Bruder zu retten. Nur bei John schienen dieses Schutzmechanismen immer wieder zu versagen. Was war es, das Sherlock diesen Mann immer wieder in Schutz nehmen ließ? Das ihn dazu brachte, wieder und wieder sein Leben für ihn aufs Spiel zu setzen, nur um zum Dank dafür bedroht und verprügelt zu werden? Nun, Mycroft hatte da so eine Vermutung...und sie machte ihm Angst. Angst vor der Abhängigkeit von diesem Mann, in die sein kleiner Bruder sich da begeben hatte, eine Abhängigkeit, die schlimmer war als seine Drogensucht es jemals hätte sein können. Die illegalen Substanzen, die Sherlock zu konsumieren pflegte, konnte er ihm ohne weiteres wegnehmen. John Watson hingegen...

 

Der Regierungsbeamte blickte auf Sherlock herab. Nach seiner Rückkehr aus Serbien hatte er zeitweise ähnlich lethargisch im Bett gelegen – mit einem Unterschied: Da war etwas in seinen Augen gewesen. Ein kaum wahrnehmbares Funkeln. Hoffnung. Jetzt sah er dort nur noch Leere. Trauer. Und Resignation. Mycroft hatte im Stillen einen Entschluss gefasst: Nie wieder würde er zulassen, dass jemand seinem Bruder wehtat und ungestraft davon kam, auch wenn der Jüngere selbst seinen ehemaligen Mitbewohner immer wieder in Schutz nahm. Er hatte ihm mit der Anzeige die Hand reichen wollen, ihm die Möglichkeit geben, selbst dafür zu sorgen, dass ihm Genugtuung widerfuhr, aber da Sherlock dies so konsequent ablehnte, musste er nun wohl doch selbst tätig werden. An sich verabscheute er Gewalt zutiefst, aber ein Blick in die traurigen Augen seines Bruders genügte, um ihn seine Skrupel vergessen lassen. Das hier betraf seine Familie. Und er würde seine Familie beschützen, koste es, was es wolle.

 

*

 

In den darauffolgenden Tagen hörte Sherlock nichts mehr von seinem Bruder. Mrs Hudson, Molly und Lestrade gaben sich regelmäßig die Klinke in die Hand und sorgten dafür, dass er genug aß, die Medikamente einnahm, die man ihm im Krankenhaus verschrieben hatte und nach Möglichkeit nur sehr wenig Zeit allein verbrachte.

 

Heute war es Molly, die ihren freien Tag dazu nutzte, nach ihm zu sehen. Sie hatte ein Stück Red Velvet Cake aus der Patisserie am anderen Ende der Straße mitgebracht, um ihm eine Freude zu machen und war damit sogar recht erfolgreich gewesen. Nur mäßig interessiert lauschte er ihrem Bericht über die aktuellen Fälle aus der Gerichtsmedizin, bis ihm auffiel, dass sie immer wieder auf die Uhr blickte.

 

„Du musst nicht bleiben, wenn du noch etwas vorhast“, bemerkte er, „Ich werde schon nichts anstellen.“

 

„Ach Sherlock, es tut mir leid...es ist nur...“

 

Seine Stirn legte sich in Falten, als er sie kritisch beäugte, aber er wartete ab, bis sie aus eigenem Antrieb weitersprach.

 

„Johns Nanny hat mich auf dem Weg hierher angerufen und gefragt, ob ich Rosie später bei ihr abholen könnte.“

 

„Warum? Muss John länger arbeiten? Und warum hat sie bei dir angerufen?“

 

„Er hat meine Nummer als Notfallkontakt hinterlegt...“, gestand sie zerknirscht, nicht sicher, wie Sherlock darauf reagieren würde, dass John ihr offenbar mehr vertraute als seinem ehemals besten Freund, der noch dazu Rosies Patenonkel war.

 

„Dann hat sie John nicht erreicht?“

 

„Nein, es ist...zugegebenermaßen etwas merkwürdig. Er war heute auch nicht in der Klinik, ich schätze, ihm ist irgendetwas Dringendes dazwischen gekommen...“

 

„Ihm ist nichts wichtiger als Rosie“, murmelte Sherlock wie zu sich selbst, sprang auf und lief hektisch im Zimmer hin und her, bis ihm einfiel, dass sein Smartphone nur noch aus Einzelteilen bestand.

 

Dann also das Festnetz. Er griff nach dem Hörer und stürmte damit in sein Schlafzimmer, auf dem Weg dorthin bereits die Nummer seines Bruders wählend.

 

„Was kann ich diesmal für dich tun, Bruderherz?“

 

Dass Mycroft so gelangweilt wie eh und je klang, brachte Sherlock noch zusätzlich auf. Konnte er sich nicht denken, dass er ihn nicht freiwillig anrufen würde, wenn es sich nicht um einen Notfall handelte?

 

„Du musst rausfinden, wo John ist, die Tagesmutter hat...“

 

„Rosamund ist bei Molly in den besten Händen.“

 

Sherlock erstarrte.

 

„Mycroft – wo ist John?“

 

„Er wird dir nie wieder wehtun, Sherlock. Nie wieder.“

 

Ein Klicken und die Leitung war tot.

 


End file.
